Miénteme
by sinnamontroll
Summary: Incluso aunque no sientes lo mismo, dime que me amas, miénteme.


Yo te odiaba: Eras un perdedor, un patético adulto que se ocultaba en los baños a llorar en silencio luego de haber fallado. Eras todo aquello que yo más despreciaba: Una alimaña, una basura, un tope en el camino. Despreciaba cada una de las palabras que emitías, sin importar su significado. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan imbécil? ¡Colmabas mis ganas de patear a un cachorro! Por eso te grité en los baños. No podía permitir que alguien tan tonto como tú fuese mi rival. No, no podía competir contra ti. Yo quería un rival más digno, alguien a quien pudiera disfrutar aplastando en la pista de patinaje, y elevar la cabeza con orgullo, pero ¿Vencerte a ti? Mis triunfos no serían más relevantes que aplastar a una simple hormiga.

Pero, ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando fui a Japón tras Viktor, sucedieron más cosas de las que podría imaginar. No conseguí que él me entrenara, pero tú demostraste más de esa faceta, me demostraste tantas cosas que me vi abrumado por pensamientos y sentimientos que nunca creí que tú podrías generar en mí. No sé cómo lo lograste, en una simple semana pasé de odiarte a considerarte un amigo, un rival digno. ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? Se suponía que para mí no eras más que un insecto que se interponía entre mí y mi promesa con Viktor. No tenías derecho de hacerme cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero lo hiciste, y una parte de mí te odia por esa razón.

Cuando retorné a Rusia con el pensamiento de vengarme por la derrota sufrida en nuestra competencia, noté que cambiaste la imagen que yo tenía de ti. Aparecías en mi mente de forma constante. Al principio consideré la posibilidad de que se trataba de mi creciente desprecio por ti, pero al ver en pantalla el beso entre tú y Viktor, noté que no era eso. Sentí que mi pecho era aplastado por unos sentimientos desconocidos que cobraban intensidad cada vez que recordaba ese mismo beso, sentimientos que me volvían loco, me enfurecían, y me desesperaban.

Entonces deseé algo que no había pensado antes: Golpear a Viktor, y que, en nuestro próximo encuentro, tus ojos se centren en mí y en nadie más que en mí.

Pero no.

Tú y Viktor juntos... me irritaba verlos así. No tenían derecho, por supuesto que no, pero no lo ocultaban siquiera: Algo había cambiado entre ustedes dos, algo que no me agradaba.

Yo te odiaba, pero me tomaste desprevenido, y ahora te amo.

Te amo aunque tengas ojos solo para Viktor, aunque tus ojos no se volteen a verme jamás, aunque estos sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos.

Me odiaba. ¿Cómo pude caer presa de un sentimiento tan vanal? ¿Cómo pude permitir que ocuparas mi mente, mi forma de verte? Fuiste la primera persona por la que lloré en silencio. Lloré no solo porque estabas enamorado de Viktor, sino también porque nunca había sentido algo así antes, y dolía. Me dolía mucho. Me dolía tanto que grité en la oscuridad mientras la pena me abrazaba.

Te ofrecí el piroshki de mi abuelo. Supuse que te iba a encantar. Sonreí porque podíamos estar juntos, sin Viktor de por medio, y disfruté de esos instantes hasta que, finalmente, te marchaste. Mientras contemplaba tu espalda alejarse, susurré al viento que te amaba, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron ni llegarán a tus oídos.

Luego, vi los anillos en tu mano y en la de Viktor.

Me enfurecí.

Sabía que mi furia no tenía razón de existir, pero lo hice.

Odié a Viktor con todo mi corazón. Le dije cosas terribles. Me vi como el niño que aun soy. Fui patético, lo sé, pero necesitaba descargar todo esto. ¿Qué no ves que estoy completamente loco por ti? No podía soportar la idea de que tú estarías al lado de Viktor por siempre, y yo... No sería más que un recuerdo pasado, un recuerdo fácil de reemplazar con algo más agradable.

Por eso, cerdito.

No.

Yuuri.

Dime que me amas.

Aunque sea una mentira, me abrazaré a ese recuerdo, y ya no tendré que vivir sin ti. Sé que tú amas solo a Viktor, siempre lo amaste a él y a nadie más, pero por una vez, solo por esta vez, voltea a verme y observa mi desesperación, esa lucha por alcanzar tus sentimientos. No me veas como un niño, veme como una persona que está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Dime que me amas, y te dejaré ir.

Miénteme.


End file.
